Robert Drake
Robert "Bobby" Drake (b. October 7, 1989) is a mutant with vast cryokinetic powers. He is a founding member of the X-Men Kids. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Robert Drake has been stated to be an Omega Level Mutant. Iceman's powers are far beyond the simple ability to generate cold. He has even been able to use his power to defeat the likes of Oblivion, the cosmic entity. Thermokinesis: Iceman is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating Iceman's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, Iceman can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Iceman can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Iceman has shown that his power to generate cold is so great, that he was able to stop a fusion core explosion which in layman's terms is a massive nuclear explosion. As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. It also obscures his facial features. When Iceman first began to completely lower his body temperature, this covering took on a more snow-like appearance. But as he learned to increase the severity of his coldness, the covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it has today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of his body, and immediately reforms. (Hence, there is a cracking sound when Iceman, covered with ice, moves.) Through practice, Iceman has learned to control the intensity of his coldness, and he can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. *''Thermal Vision:'' The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around him. *''Cryokinesis:'' Iceman can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, Iceman has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-bats and other constructs of ice. Iceman has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. Iceman is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, Iceman is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. Iceman although has shown that he is not limited to creating constructs and can fly on his own with his control over moisture. Iceman's control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point that he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. He has demonstrated the ability to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, at one point preventing Sunfire from accessing his powers. *''Organic-Ice Form:'' Ability to not only cover his body with ice, but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar, Iceman is now actually translucent in his ice form. Iceman is virtually indestructible in this form, allowing him to reform his body should it become shattered. He has been incinerated while in human form, and was able to rebuild himself. In his ice form, he is able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to his body. It is currently unknown if Bobby would be considered immortal. Due to the amount of water on Earth, Iceman has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for him to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ his mutant power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue him and render his freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Iceman can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down to his base levels and reforming at the destination. He is able to convert his body to gigantic proportions as well, through absorption of a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side effect of this is he gains superhuman strength to match his superhuman size. Wherever there is any moisture, Iceman is a threat. Iceman has demonstrated the ability to be transformed into nothing more than water vapor, yet remain conscious and retain the use of his powers. His conscious control of his abilities has allowed him to exist simultaneously in two places at once. *''Molecular Moisture Inversion:'' The ability to freeze water molecules. *''Molecular Moisture Conversion:'' The ability to transform organic matter, such as a human body, to organic ice and back again. With this, it is possible for him to project his consciousness through moisture molecules and reform his body at the destination. Though he has only done this to himself, he does possess the potential, as demonstrated by his AoA counterpart, to preform the feat with passengers. *''Ice Clone Generation:'' The ability to genarate ice clones of himself. It is unknown how many ice clone he can create at once. 'Abilities' Bobby is a Certified Practicing Accountant, a skilled ice skater, and can speak Spanish fluently. Strength Level While in human form Iceman possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. While in his ice form he is able to augment his strength. He is a fair hand to hand combatant. Weaknesses Like that of any trained athlete, Iceman's ability to perform is directly related to his daily physical health and current mental state. Under normal conditions, he can usually form ice continually for a period of about 5 hours before becoming mentally exhausted. He seems to lack the creativity and imagination to use his powers to their full potential, though fear of losing control over them may be a factor in his reluctance. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Engaged Characters Category:Mutants Category:Drake family Category:Cryokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Cold Immunity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1989 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters